You Did WHAT On The Piano?
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: Jenny had never heard someone sing so beautifully before. The emotion he put into what he sang was breathtaking and amazing. At times it made her envious, and at others it made her blessed to even witness it. MarcoxJenny


Just a little something something I wrote after watching Fame (2009). Go see the movie, I think it's great! When I found out that they didn't have Fame in the categories, I emailed them and now it is, so thank you fanfiction! My day has been made, big time.

Disclaimer is on my page.

Warning: This is more steamy than some of my other stories, so be warned. Be prepared for extreme nosebleeds, sudden fantasies, and other unnameable urges. This HAS been proofread, multiple times. No, the world is not coming to an end, yes I am serious when I say I proofread it.

Oh and also this is right after Marco sings Try in the movie, where they're at his family's restaurant--for all of those who have seen the movie.

-

-

-

You did WHAT on the piano?

-

-

-

The last of his voice faded away, leaving only silence in its place.

"That was…" Jenny swallowed as her eyes moved to his fingers then back to his face. He smiled at her, making her want to curl her toes in smoldering delicious pleasure.

"It was what?" Marco asked, taking his hands off the piano keys and letting his eyes roam her face. Her skin shone under the dimming of the lighting, her eyes shining with admiration and amazement.

"I'm not exactly sure," Jenny laughed out, moving closer while digging out a few dollars from her pocket and sticking them in the tip jar. She sat down next to him on the bench, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt shyly. "It was that good."

"That good huh?" Marco grinned, happy with her approval. It'd been so long since he'd felt the need to impress someone, to have them accept him.

"That good," Jenny responded, lowering her eyes in embarrassment. A blush rose on her cheeks as she bit her lip, her eyes roaming the keys as an excuse to not meet his. He was so handsome that it made her breathless. It made her want to lean towards him and kiss him softly on the lips before going deeper into the depths of the unknown.

The feelings in her made her shiver. Never before had she felt like this, so wanton of something—of someone—that it made her want to do things she'd never normally do.

When Jenny finally had the courage to look back up at Marco, she found her face so close to his that his warm breath brushed against her lips and cheeks. Her eyes fluttered as he leaned even closer, their lips barely touching.

"Jenny," Marco whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers.

Jenny shivered as Marco's teeth tugged at her lower lip, his hands burying in her hair. She felt him picking at the clips in her hair, trying to free her hair.

"Sorry," Marco whispered with a breathy laugh as Jenny winced, a hand reaching up to rub her scalp. Her fingers found the remaining bobby pins and quickly took them out, minimizing the pain that would have been inevitable if Marco had been doing it.

Marco gave her a heart stopping grin, his lips quickly finding hers again. Their lips pressed against each others in a newfound eagerness, their lips parting as their tongues found each others.

Jenny wrapped one arm around his neck, the other clutching at the shoulder of his shirt. Tugging him closer, she found in herself the courage to straddle his thighs.

Marco hummed low in his throat in approval, his hands leaving her hair and moving down the sides of her body to grip her hips.

A groan escaped Jenny, drawing a brighter blush onto her face, as he pulled away from kissing her. He stared into her eyes in question, asking if she wanted to go farther.

Jenny stared at him, studying his face. She'd imagined this for so long, but had categorized it as a fantasy only. The fact that she was here with Marco right now, alone and kissing, made a tingle run down her chest and settle in her abdomen.

Smiling happily, Jenny leaned forward and captured his upper lip between her lips.

Moaning lightly, Marco pulled her closer. His fingers found the hem of her shirt and pulled it upward, baring skin that he found glorious and wondrous.

Jenny lifted her arms so that he could completely take the shirt off. Her hands fell back against the piano keys as she tipped backwards, her balance escaping her.

"Smooth," Marco teased her, his eyes silently laughing as Jenny giggled. Her hair cascaded down her back in a light brown sheet of shimmering gold. His hands pulled her forward, pressing her against him so that they were flush from chest to hips. Leaning forward, he pulled down the piano cover over the keys before setting Jenny on top of it.

Jenny closed her eyes as long slender fingers unbuttoned her pants, her hips lifting so that he could smoothly slide them off. With her pants off and the air brushing against her skin, her sudden shyness came back.

"Are you sure about this Marco?" Jenny asked, gripping his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

Staring at her, Marco saw the embarrassment and fear in her eyes. He knew that she was afraid of where this could lead, of her heart being broken, of giving up something so dear to her.

"I would never hurt you Jenny," Marco told her, cupping her cheek gently. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, but softly. When he pulled back, Jenny leaned forward, trying to prolong the kiss, her eyes closed. "Nor will I ever hurt you."

Jenny's eyes fluttered open. "Then I'm sure."

"Wait here," Marco told her, ignoring her exasperated look as he pulled away from her.

"Seriously Marco?" Jenny yelled after him, staring at his back as he disappeared into the backroom.

Jenny felt cold without Marco with her, her arms coming up to wrap around herself. Her eyes roamed the small restaurant, a smile lifting her lips as she spotted the wall of pictures near the door. A picture of a little Marco at the piano made her laugh. Her eyes continued to look around the room, taking in the family feeling of the place, the covered windows, and the dimly lit tables.

The fear of what she was about to do sunk in as the silence stretched on. What if she got hurt? What if she got her heart broken all for nothing?

The sounds of footsteps drew Jenny's attention back to the doorway Marco had disappeared through. He appeared a second later, holding up a condom packet, his chest bare and his jeans hanging loosely on his hips. "I refuse to do anything with you unless we do it safely."

Jenny's fears vanished at the sight of him. This was Marco, her Marco—if she could call him that. Sweet, caring, supporting Marco. The Marco that she might even love, the Marco that had tried to cheer her up on the day of auditions.

As he approached her, Jenny let her eyes truly look at him. His face was beyond beautiful, his jaw curving gently and his eyes piercing. They never missed anything and took in everything around him. His hair was messed up from when she'd run her fingers through it, the strands silky and soft. Thin, luscious lips stretched over white and perfect teeth. He had a killer smile that could possibly be a threat to her health. And the voice that came out of that mouth, heavenly.

Jenny had never heard someone sing so beautifully before. The emotion he put into what he sang was breathtaking and amazing. At times it made her envious, and at others it made her blessed to even witness it.

Marco reached her and gave her a wicked grin. His hands slid up her thighs, moving up over her stomach and stopping just under her breasts. He ignored the glare Jenny gave him, his eyes tracing her body. She was heavenly, her legs long and slender, her neck swan like. Her lips were full and pouting lightly, her cheeks a bright red and her chest heaving lightly.

The bra fell away as Marco unclasped the back, his fingers moving up to clutch her shoulder blades as their chests pressed together tightly. His lips found her cheek, kissing down her jaw and nipping lightly at her neck.

Jenny inhaled sharply, her head falling back as he continued to kiss down her neck. His lips parted in an open mouth kiss against her pulse, his tongue sweeping across it.

The world blurred around her as Marco's hands roamed across her chest, pinching and pulling with his long slender fingers. Moans filled the air, some her own, some his. His fingers moved lower, past her abdomen and down into depths that no one had ever been before, and would never be as Jenny fell over the edge with a cry.

Marco kissed her hard, his tongue moving against her teeth and wrapping around her own. She felt him shift against her body, a tearing sound reaching her ears. Her panties fell down her legs and hit the floor, forgotten within seconds.

Jenny's pants filled the air as she felt something hard press against her, a shivering bubble of pleasure forming in her abdomen. A hazy warmth hummed through her body from her previous—and first, oh so glorious pleasure that it was—orgasm.

Marco entered her quickly, his hands burying in her hair and holding her close as she clutched at his back in pain. Her face pressed against the skin of his chest, where his heart was. If she hadn't been in so much pain, she would have sworn that she felt his heartbeat.

Some unknown feeling slowly started to erase the pain, filling the now emptiness with a delicious feeling. It increased as Marco started to move slowly, a moan escaping his mouth as he pulled her face up to kiss her mouth.

Jenny's fingers clutched at his hair, pulling harshly as he went deeper. Her legs wrapped around his hips like it was her lifeline, her toes curling in a wanton need for more, for Marco. He grunted low in his throat, kissing her back roughly, but never moving any faster.

They continued to move slowly against each other, never going any faster, but taking their time. It was their first, opening a path up for more where they could speed up when they wanted and slow down as they pleased

Marco's fingers softly pinched her nipple, his teeth tugging at her lips. Her back arched as a loud moan escaped her, her shoulders hitting the piano as he moved against her, going deeper and harder. With each thrust, Jenny felt her heart pang with a lightness that made her want to scream to the heavens and never let go of Marco.

A blissful feeling formed in Jenny, making her feel like she was going to burst as it grew stronger. It threatened to take over her, her thighs squeezing tighter on his hips.

"Jenny, look at me," Marco demanded softly. Jenny's eyes opened, but they fluttered as Marco thrust more forcefully into her.

Jenny kept her eyes opened as she clutched at his shoulders, her eyes holding his. Marco's shoulders tensed as her muscles tightened around him, his mouth meeting her's in a final kiss before she fell off the edge, him following close behind her.

A white hot bubble burst in her, making her eyes clench shut as her head fell back with a smack against the piano. Marco came after a couple more thrusts, his moan long and drawn out, drowning out her own.

Jenny lay there panting, her eyes remaining closed as Marco's hands roamed her body gently. They rubbed her thighs and moved up to her hips, winding around to her lower back and up her spine. She felt them settle under her shoulder blades before they lifted her up.

"Jenny," Marco said, pulling her against him as he pulled her off her perch easily and sat on the piano bench. Her head settled against his shoulder, her nose buried in his neck. Jenny faintly realized that they were still connected, but she was too lost in the weightless feeling to care.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes and lifting her head slightly to look at him.

"That good huh?" He laughed, but Jenny somehow knew that it wasn't at her, but in pure happiness.

"Did you mean it?" Jenny pulled back some more and stared into his eyes, her fingers caressing the hair on the nape of his neck. "The song…it made it sound like you love me."

Marco smiled, leaning down to kiss her, his mouth wetly sucking on her upper lip. "I mean it Jenny, I love you."

Jenny smiled brightly, her heart thundering in her chest. "Then I mean it when I say that I love you too."

"I knew it," Marco snapped his fingers. He gave her an innocent look as she smacked him on the shoulder, letting her face drop to his shoulder again. Her lips curved up as she pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

"You did not," she argued, snaking her hands around his back and running her fingers up and down his spine. His hand in her hair tightened.

"Okay, I didn't," Marco admitted, resting his head on top of hers. "But I had my fingers crossed."

"Don't cross both hands or you'll cancel out the luck," Jenny informed him, kissing his neck again.

"I won't." Marco laughed loudly, filling Jenny with a happiness that she didn't know she could, or would ever, feel. "Look at where my luck has gotten me."

-

-

-

I wrote this for my livejournal after I found the Fame soundtrack (2009) on iTunes. I LOVE that movie--yes that makes me a music nerd who is over obsessive, blah blah blah. Check out my livejournal for more goodies--yes for everything--and no not literally, cookies are not free, _duh_.

Well, you know the drill by now: click, opinionate, submit=happy Riddler-of-Words :) or click, flame, submit=happy Riddler-of-Words! Opinions are welcomed, but be nice about them please.


End file.
